Include herewith as an Appendix are 5 sheets of microfiche of 63 frames each.
The present invention relates to general purpose processor architectures, and particularly relates to wide operand architectures.
This application includes an appendix, submitted herewith in duplicate on compact disks labeled as xe2x80x9cCopy 1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCopy 2.xe2x80x9d The contents of the compact disks are hereby incorporated by reference.
The performance level of a processor, and particularly a general purpose processor, can be estimated from the multiple of a plurality of interdependent factors: clock rate, gates per clock, number of operands, operand and data path width, and operand and data path partitioning. Clock rate is largely influenced by the choice of circuit and logic technology, but is also influenced by the number of gates per clock. Gates per clock is how many gates in a pipeline may change state in a single clock cycle. This can be reduced by inserting latches into the data path: when the number of gates between latches is reduced, a higher clock is possible. However, the additional latches produce a longer pipeline length, and thus come at a cost of increased instruction latency. The number of operands is straightforward; for example, by adding with carry-save techniques, three values may be added together with little more delay than is required for adding two values. Operand and data, path width defines how much data can be processed at once; wider data paths can perform more complex functions, but generally this comes at a higher implementation cost. Operand and data path partitioning refers to the efficient use of the data path as width is increased, with the objective of maintaining substantially peak usage.
The last factor, operand and data path partitioning, is treated extensively in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,742,840, 5,794,060, 5,794,061, 5,809,321, and 5,822,603, which describe systems and methods for enhancing the utilization of a general purpose processor by adding classes of instructions. These classes of instructions use the contents of general purpose registers as data path sources, partition the operands into symbols of a specified size, perform operations in parallel, catenate the results and place the catenated results into a general-purpose register. These patents, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, teach a general purpose microprocessor which has been optimized for processing and transmitting media data streams through significant parallelism.
While the foregoing patents offered significant improvements in utilization and performance of a general purpose microprocessor, particularly for handling broadband communications such as media data streams, other improvements are possible.
Many general purpose processors have general registers to store operands for instructions, with the register width matched to the size of the data path. Processor designs generally limit the number of accessible registers per instruction because the hardware to access these registers is relatively expensive in power and area. While the number of accessible registers varies among processor designs, it is often limited to two, three or four registers per instruction when such instructions are designed to operate in a single processor clock cycle or a single pipeline flow. Some processors, such as the Motorola 68000 have instructions to save and restore an unlimited number of registers, but require multiple cycles to perform such an instruction.
The Motorola 68000 also attempts to overcome a narrow data path combined with a narrow register file by taking multiple cycles or pipeline flows to perform an instruction, and thus emulating a wider data path. However, such multiple precision techniques offer only marginal improvement in view of the additional clock cycles required. The width and accessible number of the general purpose registers thus fundamentally limits the amount of processing that can be performed by a single instruction in a register-based machine.
Existing processors may provide instructions that accept operands for which one or more operands are read from a general purpose processor""s memory system. However, as these memory operands are generally specified by register operands, and the memory system data path is no wider than the processor data path, the width and accessible number of general purpose operands per instruction per cycle or pipeline flow is not enhanced.
The number of general purpose register operands accessible per instruction is generally limited by logical complexity and instruction size. For example, it might be possible to implement certain desirable but complex functions by specifying a large number of general purpose registers, but substantial additional logic would have to be added to a conventional design to permit simultaneous reading and bypassing of the register values. While dedicated registers have been used in some prior art designs to increase the number or size of source operands or results, explicit instructions load or store values into these dedicated registers, and additional instructions are required to save and restore these registers upon a change of processor context.
There has therefore been a need for a processor system capable of efficient handling of operands of greater width than either the memory system or any accessible general purpose register.
The present invention provides a system and method for improving the performance of general purpose processors by expanding at least one source operand to a width greater than the width of either the general purpose register or the data path width. In addition, several classes of instructions will be provided which cannot be performed efficiently if the operands are limited to the width and accessible number of general purpose registers.
In the present invention, operands are provided which are substantially larger than the data path width of the processor. This is achieved, in part, by using a general purpose register to specify a memory address from which at least more than one, but typically several data path widths of data can be read. To permit such a wide operand to be performed in a single cycle, the data path functional unit is augmented with dedicated storage to which the memory operand is copied on an initial execution of the instruction. Further execution of the instruction or other similar instructions that specify the same memory address can read the dedicated storage to obtain the operand value. However, such reads are subject to conditions to verify that the memory operand has not been altered by intervening instructions. If the memory operand remains currentxe2x80x94that is, the conditions are metxe2x80x94the memory operand fetch can be combined with one or more register operands in the functional unit, producing a result. The size of the result is, typically, constrained to that of a general register so that no dedicated or other special storage is required for the result.
Exemplary instructions using wide operations include wide instructions that perform bit level switching (Wide Switch), byte or larger table-lookup (Wide Translate), Wide Multiply Matrix, Wide Multiply Matrix Extract, Wide Multiply Matrix Extract Immediate, Wide Multiply Matrix Floating point, and Wide Multiply Matrix Galois.
Another aspect of the present invention addresses efficient usage of a multiplier array that is fully used for high precision arithmetic, but is only partly used for other, lower precision operations. This can be accomplished by extracting the high-order portion of the multiplier product or sum of products, adjusted by a dynamic shift amount from a general register or an adjustment specified as part of the instruction, and rounded by a control value from a register or instruction portion. The rounding may be any of several types, including round-to-nearest/even, toward zero, floor, or ceiling. Overflows are typically handled by limiting the result to the largest and smallest values that can be accurately represented in the output result.
When an extract is controlled by a register, the size of the result can be specified, allowing rounding and limiting to a smaller number of bits than can fit in the result. This permits the result to be scaled for use in subsequent operations without concern of overflow or rounding. As a result, performance is enhanced. In those instances where the extract is controlled by a register, a single register value defines the size of the operands, the shift amount and size of the result, and the rounding control. By placing such control information in a single register, the size of the instruction is reduced over the number of bits that such an instruction would otherwise require, again improving performance and enhancing processor flexibility. Exemplary instructions are Ensemble Convolve Extract, Ensemble Multiply Extract, Ensemble Multiply Add Extract, and Ensemble Scale Add Extract. With particular regard to the Ensemble Scale Add Extract Instruction, the extract control information is combined in a register with two values used as scalar multipliers to the contents of two vector multiplicands. This combination reduces the number of registers otherwise required, thus reducing the number of bits required for the instruction.